Black and White
by Noxtu
Summary: Zekrom tries to understand why his trainer didn't use him in the fight against N and Reshiram.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

It had stop snowing about a hour before Zekrom ventured out from the barn, tired of the cramped area. His trainer and all her Pokémon where inside celebrating a holiday called 'Christmas Eve'. He walked over and sat on a rock, repressing the urge to shiver when the cold traveled from his rear and tail all the up to his head. It was understandable as dragon's where known for their weakness to ice. Zekrom would have gone back to the barn but that was not up for option at the moment. He stared out into space deeply in thought. It had been over two months ago since his trainer's battle with N and Reshiram. It would have been an ideal…the ideal battle…only for the simple fact that he was not in his trainer's party to battle them. It was only until it was all finished that he joined the main party. He could not seem to come to a conclusion as to why. In some way he felt like a foul for choosing the human girl. Zekrom had indeed been angry from the whole ordeal but as the days passed by it seemed pointless. He closed his eyes and signed. It was peaceful and nothing could seem to ruin the moment for him…until he felt feet climbing up onto his tail. His trainer Syrista finally decided to interrupt his peace. He heard jingle noises as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moving them back to wrap something around his neck before he heard a click noise.

"Here your Christmas Eve gift ." She proudly presented as he tried to make out the item around his neck. From what he could make out it was as worse as when she had given him the soothe bell when he went out on a journey with her. It might have been one of the reasons why his anger lessen now that he though about it. Clever on her part.

"Don't let two people step under it or they have to…" She laugh before she planted a kiss on his jowl."…do that." He growled and reached up to wipe at the area only to get jabbed in the eye with one of his three finger wrist flaps. Syrista almost tripped while she blew out a puff of air to keep from laugh only to fail. It soon resided and silence was once present again.

"Zekrom you known this isn't the only reason I came out here I know you have something on your mind." Syrista frowned.

"It was suppose to be the ideal battle." He mumbled as his eyes narrowed at the ground. No other description was need for her to understand what he was talking about.

"But it wasn't 'my' ideal battle." She confessed watching as the legendary Pokémon clinched his claws and growled.

"Explain human?" He demanded.

"Before all this happened I was just a normal everyday Pokémon trainer. I wasn't planning on doing much. I was going to travel and meet new types of Pokémon and people through battles, not really caring what really happened around me. I could have been one of those mindless trainers with no real goals other than to battle. Then all of a sudden those goals where brought forth by some random guy who comes up to me telling me he can hear my Pokémon…" Syrista gave herself time to breath before starting again.

"…and then the next thing I remember is him telling me that if he wanted me to keep him from separating Pokémon from people that I was to attain the rest of the gym badges and to beat the elite four to stop him. I swear he was quite the hypocrite…" She started to trail off. Zekrom grew annoyed and his tail started to glow blue making the light bounce off certain parts of his body.

"Where are you going with this human?" Zekrom growled out but halted as she flicked him on the cheek with her fingers.

"Let me finish and you'll know." Syrista resumed.

"Before the battle with N I started to think about what transpired at the Dragonspiral Tower. I believe that the truth he believe in became his illusion. Just because something maybe true to them doesn't mean it's always ends with a good outcome, same as someone's ideals..." Zekrom had to role his eyes at this before getting a pointed glare from Syrista. He stayed silent.

"…I wouldn't have been surprised that if he had beaten me and separated both Pokémon and people that over time us humans would have destroyed all Pokémon and the habitat's they relied on. We are a stubborn race after all." He agreed to that as he continued to listen.

"I didn't use you because my ideal fight was to beat N with the Pokémon friends I started out on my journey with not a legendary Pokémon who ended up picking me because of the role I found myself in and because of what everyone though should have happen." She stopped as she felt the slight slump of Zekrom shoulders.

"Zekrom I am grateful that you choose me and I can understand if you hate me for not understand why I did what I did. I wanted you as a friend first before using you for battling that's how I am." She felt teary eyed now as controlling her emotions wasn't her strong point. Zekrom looked at her with a more light expression.

"Will you stay with me and help build the ideal world where both Pokémon and human's can live together." Syrista ask as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Mmm…for the time being…but I expect something in return for your foolishness human." Zekrom commanded as he stared at the snow covered landscape. The cold was starting to affect him now as he shivered slightly.

"As expected which is why I had a third reason for coming out here Zekrom." Syrista smiled as her face light up.

"What would that be girl." Zekrom asked instantly grew weary. The last time Syrista got like that was when she tried to enter him in some type of musical dance. Unfortunately the legendary Pokémon was just to big and he was unable to enter, much to the disappointment of Syrista. He was greatly relieved at not having to do something shameful as that…though it didn't stop her from trying to dress him up. He winced at the memory.

"I happened to come across the location of Kyurem." She said watching as Zekrom's expression turn to one of surprise.

"And how would you know of his location human?" He ask curious, it had been a long time since he'd last seen the remnant when they all split apart. At the very beginning Zekrom use to dream of a day they could all become one again. Unfortunately it withered away with time. He was now a separate being and emerging with another being was not apart of his ideals.

"I basically wondered across him, I was going to battle him outright but then I thought of you." She grinned wrapping her arms around his neck.

"He's located at the Giant Chasm, I plan to go…maybe tonight…tomorrow…Mmm..?" She questioned stepping back a little on his tail with an left arm under the other while her right hand grabbed her chin in though.

"I grow restless human and tired of this weather, we will battle him before the day is over." Zekrom commanded taking flight as she squealed in surprise while re-grabbing ahold of his neck.

"Well unfortunately for you Christmas Eve ended a minute ago but consider the battle a Christmas gift from me to you." Syrista grinned knowingly.

"Hn." Was all he said as Syrista guided him to their destination. Maybe he was right about choosing her.

* * *

**_My first fanfic I did 2 years ago on Deviantart as Christmas Special. It might be hard for some to understand what is being said here or what point I was trying to get across and quite frankly I don't think I know now either. _****Btw, ****_I did used Zekrom to battle against N and Reshiram in Pokemon White the first playthrough. I just wanted to write about not using him though and how he might have felt about it._**


End file.
